RWBY(On Hiatus)
by That1GAY-friend
Summary: just a random story i've written
1. Chapter 1

{With grim still over beacon chaos spreads everywhere. Blake, Yang, and Weiss try their best to protect it, but with their leader injured with a broken leg who knows how long it could take to restore the place they once called 'home'. (instant white rose with slight bumble bee/ faunas! futa! ruby…and team rwby is a bit more confident(bold/blunt) then usual)}


	2. keeping you safe

The WBY of Team RWBY had decided to take a small break and see their leader,who had been sent back to her home in Patch while her leg healed a bit more.

Yang knocked on the door to her and Ruby's shared room. "Rubes?"

Ruby turned from looking out the window, to look at her team. Yang was first to hug the young wolf. "Hey guys"

Blake right beside her "Are you alright, little red?"

"Yeah, i'm fine" her tail started to swish back and fourth.

Her ears perked up when the next girl hugged her.

"how are you feeling?" just the heiress she wanted to see.

"I feel great! " _'now that your here'_ she smiled, "how are things with the grim at beacon?"

Blake spoke up. "We cleared out some of them, but they're still within the academy."

ruby's tail slowed down a bit, and her ears drooped. "oh yeah?"

"So, how's it going with the leg, sis?" Ruby looked at her sister. "Well i can stand, doc said that i should be trying to walk within the next few days, AND i'll be able to have the cast off in about two weeks. I can't wait! " her tail swayed a bit faster.

Blake smiled, "That's great Ruby."

"Well we should head back, Jaune and the others probably need us." Yang hugged her younger sister. "Take care of yourself sis." Ruby smile faltered

"I'll try..."

Before Weiss left the room Ruby called out to her.

"Weiss, wait a second..." Ruby's ears drooped a bit.

"Y-yes, Ruby?" Weiss' voice croaked a bit, she hoped Ruby didn't notice, then again Ruby had amazing hearing, and the fact that they've been partners for 4 years it's hard to hide anything from her.

"Turn around please..." After a while Weiss didn't obey. "...Weiss face me.. " she heard ruby whimper and had no choice but to turn. She hated when Ruby whimpered like that especially if it was because of her.

"See I'm fine" Weiss stared at the floor.

"Come here Weiss" She waved her hand for the girl to come closer. "Come on you know I won't bite...unless you want me to" Ruby smirked at the blush on the heiress' face as she walked to the side of her bed.

"Dolt! that's not the time for this..." Weiss still didn't bother to look at her partner. Then she felt a hand on her cheek. "Weiss...look at me... in my eyes" The white-haired girl obeyed."What's wrong?"

Weiss reluctantly looked away, tears already going down her cheeks "Ruby..."

"...I want you to get better, and soon you will be but...if we don't clear the grim from the school they'll go into the city and destroy everything. There won't be a safe place for any of us..." she looked at the floor."I want you to be safe, I mean what if you didn't come out of that mission with just a broken leg; you could have broken a more fatal bone than that or even worse-"

"I could have died..." Weiss looked back up."and I'm willing to take that risk Weiss. The next mission we have, I'd still be willing to if it, meant keeping **All** of you safe from harm, every single last one of you..." Ruby moved her hand to the other girls stomach "Especially you of all people Weiss, you don't have to worry about me, I don't want you to, you don't need to. You need to worry about the baby... stop being so stressed." The girl looked down again. Ruby tilted her head up.

"Hey cheer up we're here, we're alive... and i love you, you know that" she kissed her cheek. Weiss smiled,"I love you to." Weiss calmed down. "...you know we still have to tell them"

Ruby nodded. "In all do time love, but that can wait...Blake and Yang are probably waiting for you, you should head back." Weiss kissed Ruby's forehead "I'll see you later" and with that left, leaving the wolf to her thoughts as she whipped a tear from her face.


	3. a phone call

A month has passed, ruby was finally back with her team and within two weeks they cleared the grim from the school. With those problems solved there was only one problem left that needed to be dealt with:

What in the hell is wrong with Weiss and Yang THIS time!?

Ever since ruby came back she noticed that every time Yang was in the room Weiss would always be some where else, or vice versa. Well that ends starting today ruby was going to solve this and make them be near each other again rather they liked it or not. First place to look would be where Weiss would spend most of her time.

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door leading to their room.

Mind you in their 3rd year Team RWBY were split into two, each group having to share a room with their partner, Blake with Yang and Ruby with Weiss(as if any of them were apposed to the idea).

Ruby did't hear anything coming from inside it was quiet...too quiet to her or Weiss' liking, so she headed off to Blake and Yang's room.

the doors to each room had the colors of the two teammates designated color whether it was fused together or just side by side. Jaune and Pyrha's was a tan-ish red color, Nora and Ren's was pink and green, Blake and Yang's was black and yellow and Weiss and Ruby's was a shade of pink.

Once at the respective black and yellow door, Ruby knocked before opening the door. "Weiss?"

alas she was no where to be seen, but there was someone in the room.

"She's not here rubes." looking up ruby saw it was her older sister...Reading? Ruby shook her head. ' _Blake must have gotten to her_ ' "... do you know where she is?"

The brawler shrugged "in the courtyard probably"

ruby was hesitant about doing this but pressed on. if she couldn't find Weiss why waste the opportunity to ask her sister while shes right beside her. ruby climbed onto her sisters' bed. "Yang...why are you and Weiss fighting?"

Yang closed her book and sat up"so she didn't tell you.."

"tell me what ?" Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"She's pregnant ruby, she's been for the past three months"

Ruby locked down her ears drooping down slightly. One of Yang's eye brows arch.

"You're not surprised..."

"Yang I've known for three months that she was.."

She looks at her younger sister, eyes widened. "What?"

she looked back up "And the baby's-"

"The baby is Neptune's " both girls turned to see the white-haired heiress enter the room with Blake was right behind her.

"WHAT?!" ruby dropped down from he bed to look at the girl in disbelief as she gave her a subtle wink that yang didn't notice

"The child is Neptune's, he plans on taking full responsibility as soon as we graduate. I'm sorry i haven't told you all-"

"I don't care" yang looked at the girl. "what?"

"I said i don't care. the reason I'm pissed at you is because _YOU_ decided to fight, You and that child could have died out there. Do you really think Neptune would be happy to hear that his lover _AND_ child died because _YOU_ wanted to fight?!"

Ruby growled "THE BABY ISN'T NEPTUNE'S!"

"R-ruby-" The wolf turned to face her girlfriend. "NO WEISS! It's my fault so _I'm_ taking responsibility for it" she then turned to her sister "Yang the baby is mine...you're going to be an aunt"

After a few minutes to think about what's happened yang smiled "Damn rubes, never thought you had it in you to knock up someone as cold as the ice queen." Ignoring the 'Hey!' from said ice queen ruby started to blush scratching the back of her head "he he...yeah"

"Have you thought of any names" it was Blake who had asked the question, Ruby and Weiss turned to her. Weiss looked down "We haven't really talked about it but if it's a boy i wanted to name him Rouvin"

Ruby's tail swished back and forth. "i like it"

"It's a nice name..."Yang raised one of her eyebrows "and if it's a girl?"

"...summer"

Everyone fell silent, until Weiss spoke up.

"Ruby isn't that-" said girl interrupted her "My mother's name... yeah it is"

"rubes..." yang looked at her with a bit concerned. "What?...i may not have that many memories with her but I know if she could raise a wolf let alone an alpha to be kind and act right...sort of... then what's stopping me from making sure i raise my kid the same way and make sure they act right and be kind as well? "

Weiss hugged her"I think it's a great idea"

Blake smiled "I think its sweet to give the child her name."

Ruby turned to her sister "yang?"

Yang wrapped her arms around her. "its alright" she let go then looked at the white-haired heiress, her eyes flashing red for second "but, Schnee, if you hurt my sis or the baby I'll make sure that the cops don't find the body"

Weiss stared at the blonde brute with daggers grabbing onto her leader's arm "You'd have to catch me first and besides, What makes you think that I'd hurt my child let alone it's mother, I'm not like my family, yang"

Ruby's tail began to sway."That's for sure if you're pregnant with a Faunas' child"

Weiss scratched the wolf behind her ear "My point exactly..." ruby started to lean into the touch only for the heiress to pull her hand away causing her to whimper "..but I'll have to tell them sooner or later and that's what I'm scared about, my family already hate the faunas as it is, once they find out that I'm with Ruby they'll surely freak out, let alone telling them I'm gay and pregnant with said faunas' child"

Ruby's face straightened "Then let them find out, let them freak out, scream and yell as much as they want in fact lets tell them now, starting with the one you trust the most, i assume you'd want to tell her first anyway?" Weiss nodded her head

"I really want to" Weiss smiled. "Out of all of them she shouldn't be to mad about it, unlike them she cares for your well being and if m'lady doesn't mind may I see her scroll"

Weiss handed her the scroll "Just... please don't act like you did when you first met her that was a bit embarrassing.." Ruby but her hand up "Don't worry snow flake, i got this, i promise i won't act like a fool" she then kissed her cheek.


	4. the coming winter

**a/n:** _Hope you guys aren't too pissed about me not really making author notes, it's just kinda scary thinking that i'd do this. Truth be told I'm not really one to write but when it's something i like i could write for days as long as it's a strong topic but onto further business i wanted to apologize for the whole not posting for like a month that was actually not planned, just a lot of issues that happened... ANYWAY i hope you like the chapter til next time, ciao ;-)_

* * *

Out on the balcony of their room stood the wolf of the white rose duo. Weiss was inside waiting for her leader come back while the latter was waiting for the other person to pick up the phone. Around the second time it rung it finally stopped.

 _'Hello?'_

' Hi this is Miss Winter Schnee correct?'

 _'Yes, may i ask who it is I'm speaking to?'_

'oh, yes sorry, this is Ruby Rose, Weiss' partner and team leader'

 _'Ah, Miss rose how can i help you, is my sister alright?'_

'Yes ma'am, Weiss is fantastic, and speaking of your sister, i was wondering if you could meet us in Vale in about...two days from now?...that is if your not busy with an assignment right now, sorry if I'm intruding I know your a busy woman after all'

 _'Not at all Miss Rose, the general hasn't assign me anything so far, I'd love to see you and my sister by then'_

'That's great winter thank you, so is noon a good time?'

 _'Yes that is an adequate time to when i get there, I'll see you both then miss Rose.'_

'great, good-bye winter'

with that said ruby hung up the phone and headed inside where an impatient heiress waited.

* * *

"Well?" Weiss' eyebrow was raised as Ruby handed her back the scroll as her tail begun to wag.

"Two days from now, in Vale, at noon." The faunas smiled as the other girl hugged her, then it started to falter as her tail swung low.

"Ruby that's fantastic...what's wrong" Weiss pulled away as the faunas turned her head to look at the ground.

"Weiss...I still don't know how we should do this, I mean we're graduating in less than a month now,your 21 and I'm 19 so, yeah, we're sorta of age, but having to tell our families about this and the difference in our carriers let alone we still have to find a place and because of the distance i would be difficult to see each other, and I don't want to be away from you for to long because you know how I am.. and I'm rambling again.." she pressed her pointer fingers together and looked at Weiss who was showing her a frightened look, making her eyes go wide.

"AND I"M NOT SAYING THIS IS TOO SOON! Because it isn't. I'm excited about this I really am. My point in this discussion is just that I'm a bit scared, Weiss. I don't know how to raise a kid and ... mom was gone before i was even 7 so i didn't really have a mother figure. Sure there was Yang but she's my sister more than anything...I don't want to be a bad mom you know... and because I'm a faunas that makes it harder for them along with you especially because your a Schnee." Weiss put her hand on the wolf's cheek making her forehead touch with the heiress'.

"No one said this would be easy, dolt. Especially in our situation, but I made a promise that I'd be by your side no matter what happens and you by mine. So we'll face this entire thing together hand in hand. We've got each others backs we can do this,we can do anything." Weiss smiled and grabbed her leader's hands in each of hers.

"So then ,Ruby Rose, are you ready to face what the world will through at us with me?"

Ruby smiled and kissed the White-haired girl. "I'd be honored to walk threw hell with my snowflake"

"Good, now let's go to bed we still have classes along with rehearsal tomorrow."


	5. secrets out pt I

**a/n** : GOOD NEWS. I'm back! (obviously...) and as for this story(, and others in the future) i promise i will try my best to make frequent updates and if i can't it will probably have to deal with school are personal matters that are extremely important to deal with. ALSO: Happy holidays.. i forgot to say that last time hopefully everyone got what they wanted...except for one thing... but that's understandable seeing how it was more of just a silly wish *cough* *cough* ANYWAY some important matters for this story at the moment :

this- _**'alpha'**_ is when ruby's alpha starts to show in her thoughts.

even though it _does_ take almost everything to aggravate ruby, her alpha instincts shorten that a bit...just a little...

...also i apologize if any (or all) of these chapters seemed rushed its sort of just how i write things AND i might ask for some important opinions on a few things in the future

OK LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! ;0

* * *

2 days have passed since the call. Ruby and Weiss are currently in their respective teammates' room. Yang, in the bathroom while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, on either one of the beds.

"So little red, how do you think Winter will take the news?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't really know, but Weiss believes she'll take it better than telling her parents...and I'm not little! " ruby puffed out her cheeks.

The bathroom door opened allowing everyone to see a grinning brute still inside brushing her hair. "I guess you have a point there rubes, even when we were kids you were a bit ...how would i put this... ah yes, a bit 'big' for your size."

"Yang!" Ruby half pouted half whined. Her ears flatten almost all the way in embarrassment as Blake along with Weiss started to chuckle. Said white-haired girl, thinking there's no harm with teasing the girl for a while, leaned in close to one of the wolf faunas' ears. "Hey, you've never heard me complain about it, have you." she stated as she kissed the Dumbfounded girl on her cheek.

ruby's face had turned a shade darker than her cloak, putting it to shame. "I...Weiss that...um.." Blake and Yang were on the floor by now clutching there sides.

"What I never did..." Weiss grinned as she leaned towards the wolf again and whispered in her ear. "... in fact I'd say I have quite the liking to it."Weiss backed away from the taller girl.

If it was humanly possible said girl was redder then before. "I...uh...thanks?" ruby quickly cleared her throat "can we change the subject please..."

"Your to easy sis, in fact- " just as she was about to make another joke, Blake pinched her cheek 'encouraging' her to stop making her sister miserable. "OW! OW! OW! Okay I'll stop!" The black-haired cat faunas let go with a smile on her face.

"But just one more question please?" Ruby huffs at her older sister's meddling as Blake glares at her. "Fine but only one..."

At this Yang grins. "well when we were kids you were about...5' in length and 2' girth...what are you now?" ruby's face reddened again ' _Dear Oum, why cant Yang just shut up?!._ ' ruby turned her head to see her girlfriend looking out the window trying not blush as the wolf's voice went low."Yang I'm not answering that..."

"fine I guess snow angel over there wouldn't mind telling me" she pointed her thumb towards Weiss who stood there eyes-wide towards the blonde brawler. "D-don't bring me into this, she's your sister"

"Yet your her mate are you not?" Yang retorted, while the white-haired girl turned back towards the window with a mutter of "annoying brute". "Yang..." Ruby shook her head then pulled up hood as she thought,' _Just another question for later_ '. They could only see pert of her mouth as she started to speak.

"fine... I'm ...long and... wide..." each word was said so low that only Blake could catch parts of what she mumbled, Yang sat there with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry pup, i couldn't quite catch that, do you mind repeating it please." yang began to snicker.

This was infuriating! _**'How dare she make fun of me like this, first she assumes Weiss is my mate, Now this! '**_ Ruby was beyond embarrassed, and to say she was pissed would be an understatement especially if the alpha in her was beginning to show.

Ruby pulled off her hood, clenched her fist and yelled from the top of her lungs."I'M 3' WIDE AND 8 TO 8.5' IN LENGTH. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

Once Ruby realized what she had done she whimpered a mumbled "sorry" to everyone while yang sat there chuckling at her sisters out burst "way to easy to tease"

after a while everyone was quiet 'til Blake began to speak.

"Weiss, how do you fit that in you?"

Weiss jumped up from her spot and the bed and turned towards the cat-faunas. "T-that's none of your business to know or interfere with..."

Yang began to snicker "Say ice queen, when was the lost time you and rubes actually screwed around. if you ask me ruby seems to always be a bit... stiff." whether that pun was intended or not ruby was not going to have another teasing session going through the room again.

Ruby grabbed onto Weiss' arm "Can we please just go now we'll be late to see your sister and I'd rather not be by mine right now..."

"well that answers who the dominant one in the relationship is" Yang and Blake sat there in another fit of laughter.  
Ruby dragged Weiss out of the room, shutting the door to help ignore her older sister,(seeing how the rooms were sound proof once the doors were closed)and headed towards the airships.

* * *

The trip to wasn't that far. Along the ride Ruby had decided to hide her 'features', blinding her ears with her hair and sticking her tail in her pants. (Thank god they were the same color as her hair or else there would've been hell to pay)

Once off the ship, Weiss quickly spotted winter in the city.

"Winter!" Weiss ran up to the older Schnee, hugging her tightly.

"Hello sister, Miss Rose it is good to see you again you've...grown"

Ruby nodded her her head "like wise Winter ,I have...and Ruby is just fine"

"Is there a place anyone wanted to go?" The younger Schnee asked. Ruby pressed her pointer fingers together.

"Well if it's not to much, there's a park up the street from here that i wanted to go to." Weiss began to chuckle ' _such a pup_ ' "Sure Ruby let's go there"


	6. Secrets out pt II

Once at the park, Ruby decided to go on ahead of the two sisters to catch up on what they've missed out.

*some hours later*

"So Weiss, was there any real particular reason you wanted to meet up today?"  
'*sigh* _always to the point huh_ '. Weiss should've known Winter would want to get straight to it, both of them were always like that ever since they were kids, but no one could blame that on them, they were practically born that way...all because of him. he wanted them that way, prim, proper, and straight to he point.

Weiss shook her head of those thoughts and memories, there was no reason to be upset... not yet at least.  
"There is actually a few things..." Winter raised a brow. "how so?"

Weiss turned her head to find Ruby. Upon not seeing her she did one thing that could get Ruby's attention. "RUBY ROSE!"  
Not even a second later Ruby appeared. "Yes Weiss?"  
"Winter...would like to know why we asked her to meet us..."

"oh..." Ruby sat next to Weiss in the grass "...well winter there is actually a question i wanted to ask you if you don't mind"

"go ahead"

"How do you feel...about the faunas...NOT the white fang but just ...faunas in general?"

Winter blunk three times. Well she wasn't expecting that question, then again she didn't know what this girl was going to ask. She actually had to think about it. "Well..I don't have a problem with them, in my opinion they are simply just humans with... extra features that increases their abilities. I don't see anything wrong with them."

Weiss and Ruby's eyes lit up as the former spoke

"so you don't hate the faunas?"

Winter chuckled slightly "no, dear sister i do not...may I ask why you ask such a question?"

Weiss glanced towards ruby as she looked down twiddling her thumbs.  
"well..." ruby stood up and removed her tail from her pants, stuck her ears out and sat back down. "I'm a wolf faunas...an alpha...wolf faunas to be exact."

Winter eyes widened in shock. She looked between the two and saw the were still a bit tense...especially her younger sister.

She arched a brow. "And..."

Weiss in-haled then ex-haled slowly "Winter I'm gay..."

The older sister smiled "and..."

"I'm dating Weiss..."

"and..."

"We've been dating since our first year"

She still smiled but, they still seemed a bit tense

"...And?" At this Weiss turned Red

"You're going to be an aunt with in 6 months or so?"

Well that happened. Winter rapidly blunk.

"Wait...What" she turned her head towards her sister.

Weiss calmed down her breathing and look her sister in her eyes.

.

.

.

"Winter, I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/n : hehehe sorry for the short chapter I just thought it would be great to end it here.

BUT the next chapter will hopefully be longer than usual

 _til next time guys! HAPPY NEW YEARS!_


	7. An interesting past I

A/n: this is the longest chapter yet... I'm super tired but then again typing for almost five hours is tiresome  
My sincerest apologies if this seemed rushed.

* * *

Winter was beyond surprised, yet she was curious.

She said nothing but glanced at Weiss then to Ruby, then Weiss again.  
"...No, I didn't cheat on her.." Weiss answered the unspoken question.

Winter looked back to the wolf-faunas. Ruby started to cough awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the older sister as her face turned a bit red.

"W-well...besides being an alpha wolf-faunas...who's also dating your sister...I...uh" She started twiddling her thumbs again. "I-I might have been born with a certain...condition that may have sort of...um... impregnated Weiss?"

.

.

.

Winter raised a brow."You're kidding me..."

"Nope."

The younger Schnee looked at her sister. "A-are you upset?"

"...Not in most cases" Winter wasn't mad, but to say she was astonished would be an understatement.

So the bomb shells that just went were her younger sister's partner being a faunas, Weiss being attracted to the same sex, Weiss dating Ruby for 3 years, AND Weiss was pregnant with said partners child who at the possibility could also be a faunas.

'Oh, father will _**not**_ like this one bit...' That being said, Winter didn't give a damn about her father's opinion, not since she was just a small child. All she cared for was her younger sisters well-being and whether she was happy or not.

"...And the cases you are?"

"Well, as I've said before I don't hate the faunas, so Ruby, you being a wolf-faunas is okay with me. As for dating my sister, as long as she's happy, I'm glad that she can be herself. Weiss, ever since we were kids I had a feeling that you liked girls. "

Weiss' eyes widened. "What?! how?"

Winter chuckled."do remember that party father hosted? I had just turned 14. It was around the time mother found out she was pregnant with Whitley. You probably don't remember because you were so young."

In fact, Weiss did remember _that_ party.

* * *

***  
A little girl stood in front of a mirror in her room looking at the small blue dress her older sister picked out for her.

"Winter, it's amazing. Thank you for helping me put it on!" A smiling 5 year-old Weiss Schnee ran up to hug her sister.  
Winter chuckled at her little sister as she returned the hug."Weiss, be careful you might fall, come on let's finish up your hair."

The older Schnee took her sister to the bathroom in her room to finish putting her hair in a perfect ponytail.  
"Your hair has gotten longer Weiss." This made the younger girl smile.

"I want it to be as long as yours."  
"Well then it getting there..." Winter's mind started to drifted as she remembered why they had to get dressed.

Just then the door opened in the bed room. It was one of their butler, their favorite one in fact.

"Apologies Ms. Schnee, but your father would like you both to arrive downstairs soon, guest have already started to arrive."

Winter nodded towards the man in acknowledgement "Klein, I've told you to just use my name and there's no problem, I've just finished Weiss' hair."

Weiss ran towards the man "Klein look, Winter did it, Isn't it beautiful?"

Klein smiled at the little girl in front of him. "You look absolutely stunning, snowflake."  
Weiss giggles as the man in front of her picks her up. "You're getting heavy little one."

"I'm growing Klein, soon I'll be taller than you."

Klein puts her down. "That you will be little one, but hopefully not to soon or you wouldn't need my help to get your toys off the shelf anymore."

They all laughed. "Klein please tell my father that we'll be down soon... I need to speak with my little sister first."  
The man bowed "Right away Ms-.. Winter."

With that the man left, leaving a confused Weiss to figure out what her sister meant.

"Weiss come here for a second." The smaller child walked towards her. "Yes Winter?"

Winter placed her hands on either side of the girl's face. "I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say, okay?"  
she nodded.

"When we go down there, you can't act how you usually do when you're around me, You know how we act when we're near father, you have to act like that when we go down stairs for a little while okay? If you don't, father and mother will be very mad at us, understand?"

Weiss' face straightened as she nodded. "I understand."  
"Good" Winter let go of the girls face and held her hand. She gave her sister a reassuring smile. "Lets go before father comes up here."

* * *

A few hours past as the party went on. Winter was talking to a few other kids her age, while her father and mother were speaking to their business partners.

Weiss, on the other hand, was either standing in one spot or walking around looking at people. She stayed near where her sister could see her. There were some kids her age but most of them were mean to her, so she walked off to stand next to her sister.

That's when she spotted a little girl that looked around her age stand behind a boy that was around Winter's age. She wearing a dark red dress with black flats, and her black hair had a braid going from her fore head to hang behind her ear. She was looking back at Weiss. Weiss started to mummer as she stared at the girl. "...Wow..."

Winter looked down at he younger sister as she noticed her dazed state. "What's wrong Weiss?"  
Weiss looked up at her as a light blush covered her cheeks, realizing what she was doing. "uh...T-that girl over there..." she pointed to the girl she was just staring at. "S-she's really pretty, don't you think?"

Winter looked to were she was pointing. she saw a little giggling at her, what she assumed, older brother. Winter glanced back down to her own sister to see she was still looking at the girl.

She smiled at the sight _'Oh father will not like this when... if he finds out about this.'_ "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Weiss grabbed onto the bottom of her dress."...I'm scared"  
"How about I invite them over here, then you can talk to her."

Weiss looked back up to her older sister as she smiled. "Really Winter. You'd do that for me?"  
winter smiled and nodded her head. "Anything for my little sister... Henry, do you mind coming over here?"

The boy wore an all black suit with a red tie, his black hair looked spiky. "Winter, it's been sometime since I've last seen you"

she nodded in agreement "It has... Henry, this is my little sister Weiss." Said boy looked down as he heard a small voice.  
"Hi it's nice to meet you " she shook his hand as he knelt down. "Like wise, Weiss(Pun unintended), I'm Henry, Henry Charleston, and this is my baby sister, Lillian." The girl behind him stood beside smiling at the girl in front of her. "Hi I'm lily"

Weiss' smile soon disappeared once she saw her again. why was she so nervous? "H-hi I-I'm Weiss"

"Why don't you to go play?"

"Come on Weiss!" Lilly pulled on her arm dragging her to one of the balconies.

* * *

After awhile the party started to end. Lily and Weiss went their separate ways when Weiss's mother was looking for her.

Winter took Weiss back to her room, an order from their mother. she seemed mad at something. Once Winter helped her sister to bed she looked over the girl.

There was a lipstick smudge on her cheek. She finally understood why her mother was upset.  
She must of thought someone...'violated' the younger girl... or maybe What she had done. She was going to be an outcast to all if they found out. If anything Weiss was going to be punished for something she didn't know the reason to.

That didn't settle well with Winter, AND the worst thing about this was that she couldn't protect her...

She was being sent back to school tomorrow.

* * *

"Awe! I wasn't Your crush." Ruby's ears bent back as she whimpered.

"Ruby, I wasn't your first crush." she retorted.  
"Touche Weiss, touche. BUT you're with me now, that's all that matters."

Ruby hugged up to the heiress as close as possible. ' _Well she's being needy today._ '  
"Yeah, it is." she kissed the girls forehead.

"As I was saying..." Winter cleared her throat, realizing the other two must of forgotten she was there, much to the other girl's embarrassments.

"It doesn't surprise me you're gay, not after that incident. However, I do have a question of my own about this whole ordeal between the two of you."

Earning a nod from the heiress, Ruby's ears perked up. "Go ahead."

"Well As I recall from the letters Weiss used to send me, you two weren't exactly the 'best of friends' when you first met...How exactly did all of this happen?"

As Winter finished her question Ruby and Weiss turned to each other.

"Well..."

* * *

A/n: Yay! Another chapter done with with another cliffhanger. Sorry about that flash back I think I rushed it to much because I really wanted to finish this soon.

ALSO: Since I don't drink and also have never been out somewhere partying, I have two simple questions...  
are some fruity alcoholic drinks?  
2\. What's an up-beat song someone would dance to?(... yeah I'm not much of a dancer...)

Other than that everything's a go for the next chapter. _Til next time! ;)_


End file.
